


Grave

by lejf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: + a test run for formatting, Love Confessions, M/M, More or less a drabble, References s03e16 and s04e01, Texting, faux-play format, slightly happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/pseuds/lejf
Summary: Days before his deal is due and before Bobby even reveals a means of tracking Lilith, Dean disappears. Alone, Sam breaks and grieves. Then he gets a text in the hour his brother is scheduled to go to hell.





	

_A room with wide windows and two beds._ SAM _is sitting on the one closest to the door. He appears defeated and seems to have been crying, composure shattered. The room is otherwise empty._

 _The_ PHONE _screen is seen._

 **PHONE** , [ _lighting up_ ] **:** You received a text message from an unknown phone number (202-555-0130).  
**UNKNOWN** , [ _typed_ ] **:** Hey, Sam.  
**SAM** , [ _typed_ ] **:** Who is this?  
**UNKNOWN** , [ _sim._ ] **:** Someone who knows you well.  
**SAM :** ... What do you want?  
**UNKNOWN : **Just a few last words before your brother dies.  
**SAM : **How do you know about him?  
**SAM : **Who are you??  
**SAM : **How do you know about Dean?  
**SAM : **Tell me! Where is he?!  
**UNKNOWN : **Sorry, Sam. My lips are sealed.  
**UNKNOWN : **There’s only an hour left, and you can’t stop me.  
**SAM : **Who are you?  
          [ _A slight pause._ ]  
**SAM : **You know where he is.  
**SAM : **Tell me. Please. I’ll give you anything. I’ll do anything.  
**UNKNOWN : **I’ve already got everything I want, Sam.  
**UNKNOWN : **Dean, here, all alone and about to die.  
**SAM : **Lilith...  
**LILITH** , [ _still typed_ ] **:** Dean here has a few last words.  
**LILITH : **Care to hear them?  
**SAM : **How dare you?  
**SAM :** I can’t do this. I can’t.  
**LILITH : **He’s crying, too.  
**SAM : **Fuck you.  
**LILITH : **He says that he misses you.  
          [ _A pause._ ]  
**SAM : **I know. I know. I miss him too.  
**SAM : **I’ll miss him forever.  
**SAM : **I’d go to hell just to be with him.  
**LILITH : **He wouldn’t let you do that.  
**SAM : **I know he wouldn’t.  
**LILITH : **Dean here says that he wishes he never ruined your life.  
**SAM : **He hasn’t. He never did.  
**LILITH : **That you better go on without him,  
**LILITH : **And that he’s sorry he’s not here with you right now.  
**SAM : **It’s not his fault.  
**LILITH : **It is.  
**SAM : **What?  
**LILITH : **Dean ran away on his own. Didn’t want to hang around watching you watch him die.  
**SAM : **How could he think that?  
**SAM : **I don’t care if it hurts me! Do you know what’s worse than seeing him die?  
**SAM : **Knowing that he dies alone!  
**SAM : **Please. Let me see him. Let me hear him.  
**SAM : **I never even got to give him a proper goodbye!  
**SAM** , [ _to himself, broken_ ] **:** We should never have to say goodbye.  
**LILITH : **He says he loves you, you know.  
          [ _A pause, as_ SAM _stares._ ]  
**SAM** , [ _typing numbly_ ] **:** I know. I know. I love him too. Please, please. Please.  
**LILITH : **You don’t. You don’t love him how he loves you.  
**SAM : **Of course I do! I’d give everything for him, don’t you get it?  
**SAM : **He has everything of mine. He is everything of mine.  
**SAM : **And he’s going to die!  
**SAM : **I still wanted...  
**SAM : **We had a whole life left, don’t you understand that?  
**SAM : **We had a whole life left, and now it’s gone!  
**LILITH : **You want a life. Do you know what Dean wants?  
**LILITH : **All he wants is a kiss.  
**SAM : **He what?  
**SAM : **He   
**SAM :** wants a kiss from who?  
**LILITH : **He wants to kiss you.  
**LILITH : **He wants to kiss you because he loves you so much and he’s sick and perverted and he ran away because he couldnt even stomach going to hell without telling you  
**SAM : **Dean?  
**LILITH : **but staying and telling meant that all he’d see in hell would be your disgust on replay and repeat  
**LILITH : **and lucifer couldn’t even dream up a better torture than that  
**SAM : **DEAN!  
**LILITH : **I miss you so much, Sammy. You have no fuckin’ idea. I'm so sorry.  
**SAM :** No, no, no, Dean  
**DEAN : **I’ve fucked this all up.   
**SAM : **You haven’t. Please, Dean, Dean  
**DEAN : **What I’d give to stay, Sammy. But you said it yourself. My life? Your life versus anything else? No chance.  
**SAM : **Dean, we still have time  
**SAM : **Tell me where you are. Please. I‘ll kiss you all you want. All you’d ever want. All we’d ever want.  
**SAM : **I’ll fight off Lilith and her hellhounds. Ruby said my powers can stop them if I try  
**DEAN : **It’s too late.  
**SAM : **I’m not disgusted, Dean! PLEASE! I love you!  
**SAM : **Dean?!  
          [ _Frantically,_ SAM _attempts to call the unknown number. It is rejected._ ]  
**DEAN :** It’s midnight.  
**DEAN : **I don’t want you to hear me breaking down, man. You shouldn’t remember me like that.  
**SAM : **No, you should get to hear ME! You should get to hear what you want!  
**DEAN : **You love me? Like I do?  
**SAM : **I love you, Dean, I love you so much. I've wanted you since I was old enough to know how to want!  
**DEAN : **Then I've heard what I want.  
**SAM : **No, Dean!  
**SAM : **We can stop this! Just tell me where you are!  
**DEAN : **It’s already midnight, Sam.  
**SAM : **No..  
**DEAN : **I can hear them.  
**SAM** , [ _faltering in his typing from shaking_ ] **:** Not like this, Dean. You can’t die like this.  
**DEAN : **I’m so proud of you, you know?  
**SAM : **How can you be proud of me if I can’t even save you?!!  
**DEAN : **Love ya, Sammy.  
          [ _A long pause._ SAM _stares at the words on the screen. The seconds drag themselves by._ ]  
**SAM : **... Dean?  
**SAM : **Tell me you're still there. Please.  
**SAM** , [ _aloud, wrecked_ ] **:** Dean!  
          [SAM _jabs at the phone to call._ _It rings and rings._ ]  
**PHONE** , [ _spoken_ ] **:** Sorry, this number is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the–  
          [SAM _hangs up, and tries again._ ]  
**PHONE : **Sorry, this number is currently unavailable–  
**PHONE : **Sorry, this number is currently–  
          SAM _lets out a sob. Downstairs, his friend and mentor_ BOBBY _sits alone at a table. A car is seen going past the window. Music blares from it and teenagers are laughing inside.  
__The_ PHONE _continues to repeat its message as_ SAM _persists. On its ceaseless replies, and on_ SAM' _s growing sobs, almost gently,_

** THE CURTAIN FALLS. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _A hotel room._ SAM _and_ DEAN _are hugging._  
**KIRSTY** , [ _hesitantly_ ] **:** So are you two like, together?  
          DEAN _chuckles, then squeezes tighter._  
**DEAN : **Yeah.


End file.
